


Peoples of Middle Earth

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Minimalism, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One object to characterise everyones favourite characters.</p><p>1.) Bifur, Bofur & Bombur<br/>2.) Nori, Dori & Ori<br/>3.) Frodo & Sam<br/>4.) Thorin & Bilbo<br/>5.) Fili & Kili<br/>6.) Oakenshield & Acorn (Thorin & Bilbo) (Again)<br/>7.) Dwalin & Balin<br/>8.) Fili & Kili (Again)<br/>9.) Sauron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bifur, Bofur & Bombur

 


	2. Nori, Dori & Ori

 


	3. Frodo & Sam

 


	4. Thorin & Bilbo

 


	5. Fili & Kili

 


	6. Oakenshield & Acorn (Thorin & Bilbo) (Again)

 


	7. Balin & Dwalin

 


	8. Fili & Kili (again!)




	9. Sauron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm more than happy to take requests for ANY character within Middle Earth if anyone has a suggestion!

 


End file.
